This invention relates to a bifold or V-type rake, and more particularly to a system for adjusting the width of a windrow of crop material formed by a rake of this type.
A bifold or V-type rake typically includes a rear wheeled trolley or frame assembly, located at the rearward end of a drawbar which is adapted for connection to a tow vehicle such as a tractor. A pair of rake arms are pivotably mounted at their rearward ends to opposite sides of the trolley. Each rake arm carries a series of rake members such as rotatable rake wheels, which are operable to rake crop material inwardly as the rake is moved along the ground to form a windrow of crop material. The rake arms are typically pivotable relative to the trolley between an inoperative closed position for transport or storage, and an operative open position for use in raking crop material to form a windrow.
In a conventional construction, the space between the rearwardmost rake members defines the width of the windrow formed by the rake as the rake is moved along the ground. In order to vary the width of the windrow, it is known in the prior art to provide a variable width construction for the trolley. This approach provides adjustment in the spacing between the rearwardmost rake members so as to adjust the windrow width, but involves certain drawbacks in that the variable width construction of the trolley detracts from the overall strength and durability of the trolley. Further, in some versions, it is incumbent upon the operator to ensure that the adjustable components of the trolley are properly positioned and securely connected together prior to use, which introduces the possibility of operator error.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bifold or V-type rake in which the width of the windrow formed by the rake can be adjusted without the need to alter the width of the trolley or to otherwise manipulate the trolley in order to adjust windrow width. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a rake in which windrow width can be quickly and easily adjusted by an operator. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a rake in which the windrow width can be adjusted to any desired width within a wide range of possible windrow widths. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a rake in which the windrow width adjustment system can be incorporated into a rake having similar components as in the prior art, with minor modifications to the overall construction of the rake. A still further object of the invention is to provide such a rake in which the windrow width adjustment system is relatively simple in its components and construction, yet which provides a highly satisfactory arrangement for adjusting windrow width.
In accordance with the present invention, a V-rake incorporating a windrow width adjustment mechanism generally includes a rear wheeled trolley in combination with a pair of rake arms having a series of rake members, and a drawbar that extends forwardly from the trolley for interconnection with a tow vehicle. Each rake arm includes an innermost rake member which functions to define the windrow width as the rake is moved along the ground. The rake incorporates a windrow width adjustment mechanism which is operable to enable movement of the innermost rake members toward and away from each other to adjust the windrow width, independent of the trolley and without altering the overall width of the trolley.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the windrow width adjustment system is in the form of a variable position connection arrangement interposed between the trolley and each rake arm. Each variable position connection arrangement includes a bracket to which the rake arm is mounted for movement about a pivot axis for enabling the rake arm to be moved between its open and closed positions. The bracket is engaged with a position adjustment mechanism which in turn is secured to one side of the trolley, and which is operable to adjust the lateral position of the bracket, and thereby the rearward end of the rake arm and the innermost rake member, relative to the trolley.
In one form, the position adjustment mechanism includes a frame secured to the trolley, and one or more axial guide rods secured to the frame and extending in a direction parallel to a transverse axis along which the trolley extends. The bracket is slidably engaged with the one or more guide rods, and an actuator arrangement, such as a threaded actuator screw, is rotatably mounted to the frame and is interconnected with the bracket so as to move the bracket, and thereby the inner end of the rake arm secured to the bracket, along the one or more guide rods to adjust the position of the rearward end of the rake arm. The rake arm may be engaged with the bracket via a coupling member which provides pivoting movement of the rake arm about a horizontal pivot axis, to enable the rake arm to follow the contours of the ground during movement of the rake.
In another embodiment, the position adjustment mechanism is in the form of a frame which is pivotably engaged with the trolley for movement about a vertical pivot axis. The frame includes a transverse guide rod, which extends through a passage formed in the rearward end of the rake arm such that the rake arm is movable along an axis defined by the guide rod. An actuator member, such as a threaded screw, is rotatably mounted to the frame and extends along an axis parallel to the axis of the guide rod. The actuator screw is engaged with a support member that supports the rearward end of the rake arm, such that rotation of the actuator screw causes movement of the support member, and thereby the rearward end of the rake arm, along the guide rod. With this arrangement, the guide rod provides the dual function of guiding transverse movement of the rearward end of the rake arm during adjustment of windrow width, as well as forming a horizontal pivot axis for the rearward end of the rake arm. The pivoting connection of the frame to the trolley functions to relieve stresses which would otherwise be experienced by the position adjustment arrangement.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, each of the innermost rake members is mounted to one of the rake arms via an angularly adjustable connection. In this manner, the angle of each innermost rake member can be adjusted relative to its associated rake arm, to adjust the width of the windrow formed by the innermost rake members. The angularly adjustable connection includes a vertical axis pivot connection interconnected with the rake arm, and to which the rake member is engaged via a lifting and lowering arm. A lever extends from the vertical axis pivot connection in a direction opposite the lifting and lowering arm, and is interconnected with an actuating arrangement, such as a rotatable actuator screw rotatably mounted to the rake arm, for providing movement of the lever, and thereby the lifting and lowering arm. Operation of the actuator screw functions to pivot the lifting and lowering arm, and thereby the rake member, relative to the rake arm and the remainder of the rake members located forwardly of the innermost rake member. This adjustment in the angle of the innermost rake member relative to the remaining rake members functions to alter the width of the windrow formed by the innermost rake members, independent of the trolley width.
The invention also contemplates an improvement in a V-rake as well as a method of adjusting the width of a windrow formed by a V-rake, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.